Relatively recently, cooling metal tips have been employed on cosmetics packaging to impart a cooling sensation during product application. These products have been well received. Despite the success and advantages of such tips, they are hard and stiff. There is a need for a softer, gentler applicator with, or even without, thermal capabilities.
These illustrations are meant to be exemplary only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. For example, each of the gel applicator types may be formed with or without the membrane or coating, as appropriate for the desired product characteristics, and other considerations.